fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Blarggy
So. While I saw in my gmail; I saw that someone asked Maria on how to upload an article. I decided to make a blog post about this situation - and hope that it may be some use to the users. So, here is what you need to do, in order to create a page of some sort. Directions Obviously there are two ways in making an article. And here they are #Just click on the Contribute Button, and you click Add a Page. Which can be seen in these links http://prntscr.com/2gh5j5 and http://prntscr.com/2gh5wp. But, before you can just post any content that you want. You have to ask yourself these questions Do I Know How to Title Properly? If you know how to proper titles correctly, then good for you. You can go on to the next question of the tutorial - unless if you have a story that doesn't accept the title (like Next Door then you may have to figure out another title). But if you don't know how to title correctly. Capitalize the first and last letter of the word. Capitalize all nouns, pronouns, verbs, adverbs, and adjectives. Prepositions may be capitalised if they are used as a adverb, or as an adjective. This website is a good source, too. http://www.quickanddirtytips.com/education/grammar/capitalizing-titles I have used this website when I was a rollbacker a dozen of times, and it'll help you out too. Now that you know how to title properly, maybe, onto the next question! Do I Know How to Spell, and Know the Meaning of Words? If you do know how to spell, and understand a meaning of a word, then that is great. Move on. If not, there are a lot of misspellings - such as the three yours, the three there's, and other spellings. If you want to edit, and help out with the site later on, you have to realise that this is an English site. Both UK and American English both apply to this site; so if a word says "axe" and you change it to "ax" then the edit will be rollbacked, and doing bad edits again will just get you in trouble with the VCROC members and SYSOPS. But, going back to the topic, if you are unsure about the spellings/meaning of words, you are on the internet and you can manage to look up a word. Now, onto the next question Do I Know How to Tell The Plot, or Is My Story Good? If you are unsure about this question. I wouldn't suggest that you would go up to your best friend, who would tell a lie to make you feel better. Or family members who may think that you're the "Golden Child". If you are unsure about the plot/your story, you may have to ask your English Teacher, and see if your story is good. If you don't have a English teacher, then find one. If your main language isn't English, I either suggest that you find a translator that can easily translate to English (Google Translate isn't the best resource, sorry for those lazy searchers) or that you can post/create a Creepypasta wiki network that involves your language. There are the some languages that the CP network has; such as Italian, Spanish, Dutch, Polish, and Japanese networks that you can post it on. Is My Story a Spinoff If your story is similar/a ripoff of Jeff the Killer, or involves the Pasta Monsters. Then it'll probably be deleted on site. The wiki doesn't accept Pokemon, and Zelda pastas anymore. The wiki doesn't accept any of the pasta monsters, either. If you are confused on what a Spinoff is, please take a look at this link. If your article is good, but it is a spinoff, there is the Spinpasta wiki, where you can post those stories there as well. Now that we got rid of the basic stuff that is relating to Titles, grammar, and the plot. Now it is time to get to the easiest question. Do I know How to Categorize My Article? You can't just click on publish, then go to the Add Categories, add the category, save, then add another, then save. Usually, for me, I do it before I publish the article - so that it wouldn't be editsgaming (gaining pointless edits) on articles. "How do you do that?" you may ask yourself. Well, there is a thing for categories that you can use, which is seen in this link http://prntscr.com/2ghg7f that you can add categories. How you add categories? Well you just click on it, and type in any word that can pop up. A great resource on the categories that you can use may be seen here. If I write a story that has the protagonist going mentally insane, I would go in and type in the category Mental Illness and I would click on the red link that pops up the category that I am looking up. (seen here in this link http://prntscr.com/2ghh1x) Do not create categories/add admin only categories (which are the Weird, Suggested Reading, PoTM, and US is used for ClericofMadness only category). You also want to avoid doing this to an article http://prntscr.com/2ghimz as well. This is not how you categorize an article. You always want to use either the Add Categories to the article, or one of the links that I have showed you. Am I Copying From Another Source, Like Word or Pastebin? If you are, do not use Visual Mode. Use Source Mode. Source Mode is the best liability to anything that users have to copy and paste stuff. Because as seen on my sandbox wiki, link here http://prntscr.com/2ghlga , AAAAH TOO MUCH WHITE!!!1 What we have here is that the formatting is all wrong. Going to source mode - another link http://prntscr.com/2ghluv - we do not want the p style and the , so we're just gonna eliminate that. As we eliminate that stuff in source mode (link here http://prntscr.com/2ghmv6) then we have a perfectly rich text that we want, which is shown here! http://prntscr.com/2ghn4a Am I Going to Add Pictures to My Articles? Another Source Mode issue. If you're going to add pictures to your articles, please do not rely on visual mode for this. Because visual mode will result in squishing text. What I mean by squishing text? See how the link that shows the text being squished http://prntscr.com/2ghq6k . That is a no-no. What you want to do is go into source mode - which can be used in the Classic Editor button - and see Category:Unfinished Category:Don't delete Category:Plz dont vandalize with anuses